


Seasons of Love

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Feels, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: Much like the seasons, feelings between two people can change over time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a long awaited project for me. The title is based off of "Seasons of Love" from the broadway musical RENT
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_   
_Six hundred minutes_   
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_   
_Moments so dear_   
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_   
_Six hundred minutes_ _  
_ How do you measure-measure a year

**_Fall_ **

The first time he had met her was during the fall. When he and Agent Coulson were walking on the helicarrier and that’s when he saw _her_. Radiating and absolutely beautiful. Though Steve knew that he shouldn’t take women so lightly. Still when Coulson introduced themselves to one another, Steve found himself developing a crush on her.

He realized his crush for her was developing the moment he gave her a boost on his shield. The way she so fearlessly jumped on the Chitauri vehicle in order to close the portal. He hadn’t felt this way towards a woman since Peggy.

**_Winter_ **

During his time as a SHIELD agent, Steve and Natasha became closer. From the moment Fury partnered them together to the amount of live or death situations they escaped together. Of course their partnership was rocky as Natasha refused to work with Steve. Though it took some time for her to agree and show him the ropes. That’s when Natasha realized there was more to Steve than just being Captain America.

A mission in Russia had turn sour and Natasha instantly became a target. Of course being the self sacrificing person he was, Steve didn’t hesitate to put himself between the bullet and Natasha herself. Luckily she was able to grab a grenade out of one of Steve’s pouches and throw it as a distraction to get them out of the building. Good thing Natasha had a safe house nearby.

“You’re an idiot,” she grumbled as she helped him out of the top half of his suit and cut open the shirt.

Steve chuckled, “I’m just doing what’s right.”

“And sacrificing yourself is right?”

Natasha noticed the change in his demeanor, “I couldn’t allow anyone else die because of me, especially if it’s someone I care for.”

“Well I’m honored Rogers,” she said in a light tone in order to change the mood.

Steve just chuckled, “As long as we’re partners, you’ll have to get used to it.”

**_Spring_ **

Alongside the blossoming of life, there’s also the blossoming of love. Steve never realized his feelings for Natasha were real and true until they were standing on the edge of a part of Sokovia, ready to give up their lives.

“I’m not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.”

“I didn’t say we should leave,” Steve finds himself looking at her the moment she said those words, “There’s worse ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?” His blue eyes were so focused on her.

Steve could remember the time he saw a scene such as this. 70 years ago before crashing into the cold Arctic tundra as he spent his last few minutes talking to Peggy. But Peggy wasn’t the one standing next to, she wouldn’t be the last thing he would see in his head. _No_ instead it would be Natasha Romanoff. The woman who had opened up to him and helped him adjust to the 21st Century. Though despite having feelings for Banner, he still held her close to his heart. He could wait, maybe if the ended up dying right this very instance, they could be reincarnated into a new life and find each other.

Of course everything was fine the moment Fury showed up with a helicarrier and with backup. Even after Banner leaving, Steve was still surprised that Natasha _chose_ to stay by his side instead of leaving.

“I’m surprised you stuck around,” Steve grinned as she was reading some files on his couch in his suite.

“Oh please Steve,” she rolled her eyes, “like I could leave the training of the new recruits to you?”

He just chuckled, “I’m just glad you know? Besides finding your replacement would be tiring.”

“I’m flattered Steve.”

Steve thought with Natasha’s feelings for Banner was a test to their relationship, that was an understatement. Now with the whole Sokovia Accords, their partnership was officially being tested.

“I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet. Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important that how we stay together.”

Steve looks up at her, “What are we giving up to do it?”

Natasha realizes that there’s no use of talking Steve into signing the Accords. Though there’s one thing she can tell him to know that she understands him. “In Russia, in the Red Room, there were dozens of us. All girls, all young. We lived together. They let us be friends. Then they dropped us in the tundra, two weeks’ walk from home, with just enough supplies for one of us to survive.” He looks at her, understanding what she’s saying.

Steve let’s out a sigh, he knew how hard it was for Natasha to speak about her past. “Sorry Nat, I can’t sign it.”

“I know…”

He gives her a small smile, “Well, then... what are you doing here?”

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” She pulls him into a comforting hug.

The final test of their relationship came when Steve and Bucky were heading towards the quinjet. That’s when Steve saw Natasha, ready to take them down. The blond realized that she knew he couldn’t fight her, not after everything they’ve been through. Steve had lowered his shield down completely, leaving him vulnerable… and unable to defend himself against the one person he cared about.

“You’re not gonna stop.”

Steve shakes his head a bit, “You know I can’t.”

“I’m going to regret this,” instead of firing her widow bites at Steve, she fired them at T’Challa. “Go,” and before running off, Steve brushes his hand against her own as he runs past her.

Though while staying in Wakanda, the distance between him and Natasha was painful. Clint had no idea where the redhead could be and that put a pain in Steve’s heart. While Bucky was put back down, Steve brought it upon himself to go look for Natasha. He was determined to find the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**_Summer_ **

It took a whole good two years before the events of the Sokovia Accords were settled, and Steve alongside the rest of his team were able to come back to America. Not to mention that during those two years, the blond super soldier had managed to find the former Russian spy. Alongside that, a blossoming love was developing between Bucky and Wanda. Once the president and welcome backed the other Avengers, the first thing Steve did was propose to Natasha in front of national television. Of course Natasha couldn’t say no to her lovable and romantic of a boyfriend. Everyone clapped and congratulated the happy couple.

“How do I look,” Natasha asked Pepper for the tenth time.

The strawberry blonde just rolled her eyes, “You look fine.” Three years after proposing to Natasha, Pepper and Tony had rekindled their relationship and got back together. “Steve won’t take his eyes off of you.”

“I just can’t believe I’m getting married.”

Hill just chuckled, “Yeah, same here. Who knew that _you’d_ be the one to snag the first super soldier.”

“Trust me, I didn’t,” Wanda giggled.

“Fury knew,” Natasha grinned.

Hill shook her head, “Of course he knew, that’s why he partnered you two together. Of course it was also Coulson’s idea. Mind you, he saw this coming the moment he introduced the both of you.”

“Hey bride, are you ready,” Clint asked as he peeked his head into the bride’s dressing room.

“Yeah I am,” taking a deep breathe in and exhaling, Natasha walked out and Clint grinned at her, “What’s so funny.”

“Nothing,” he shook his head, “you look beautiful.”

“I hope so.”

“Come on Nat, you know Steve would say the same thing, even if you wore a garbage bag.”

“Words of encouragement, thanks Clint.”

The archer chuckled, “No problem. Now, let’s get you out there before your future husband starts getting cold feet and gets a panic attack.”

The moment the doors opened, everyone looked at her. It was a small private wedding. As she walked down, everyone smiled, but she found herself only looking at the handsome blond super soldier standing next to Coulson. His blue eyes solely focused on her and her alone.

“Told you,” Clint whispered.

“Shut up,” Natasha whispered back as she blushed.

As Clint gave her away, she took her spot standing across from Steve.

In all of Natasha’s life, she never thought she’d get married. To have a life that was once taken away from her. A life she only believed that existed in children’s books. But here she was, in love with - not with a knight in shining armor, not with a perfect soldier, but a good man.

And Steve… Steve thought he wouldn’t be able to find love again. When he went under, the chances of having a family was gone. That the skinny guy from Brooklyn would end up in love and getting married to a Russian ballerina. But here he was, so in love with Natalia Alianovna Romanov.

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_   
_Six hundred minutes_   
_How do you measure a year in the life_   
  
_How about love_   
_How about love_   
_How about love_   
_Measure in love_   
_Seasons of love_ _  
_ Seasons of love

 


End file.
